Family Ties
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Sequal to Like Mother, Like Daughter. How does Keira cope with her mother? Will Peter and Claire finally be together?
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties

Part one

Disclaimer: Not mine.

It has been a month since my mother mysteriously appeared back into my life. But that doesn't mean that she and I have talked. No, she's been talking to Peter constantly, and they seem as close now as they were before the whole Nathan, breakup thing. But she hasn't talked to me or Colin.

Truthfully, whenever she's in the same room as us, she usually ends up looking uncomfortable and leaves.

Colin doesn't care. "She left us. That's all there is to it. She doesn't have a good reason, Keira. Just leave it alone."

But I cant leave it alone. She has to have a reason for leaving us with that man. I mean, she knew how completely horrible he was…she wouldn't leave us on purpose…would she?

CLAIRE

"I don't know what to do Peter." I said softly, as I watched Keira walk down the street with Braden. "Colin wont even look at me. Keira is just…I don't know. Distant?"

Peter looked uncomfortable. "You did leave when they were three Claire. And they thought you were dead. They have a reason to be a little…doubtful of you."

I tried not to glare at him…but I couldn't really help it. "I didn't have a choice Peter."

He glared at me. "Claire, there is no good reason to leave your three year old kids."

I swallowed hard. "I didn't plan on being gone as long as I was…" I muttered.

Peter shook his head. "That really doesn't matter. You still left them."

I scowled, but nodded. "I know."

"Talk to them." Peter told me softly. He turned to walk away and I grabbed his arm.

"And what about us?" I whispered. "Are we okay?"

Peter stared at me. "Claire, we haven't been okay in twenty years."

"I know." I whispered. "So can we work on that?"

Peter's eyes flickered behind me, then met mine. "Work on the relationship with your kids." He told me softly. "Then we'll work on us."

He squeezed my hand, then walked down the hall. I turned and saw Braden was gone, and Keira was now talking to Colin. Here we go…

KEIRA

I was arguing with Colin. Again. "Just give her a chance." I pleaded with him. "We need to give her a chance."

"No we don't." Colin glared at me.

"You could just listen to me." Claire said, walking up behind us. "And then make up your mind on whether to give me a chance or not."

Colin glared at her. Then he looked at me. I was pleading with him. "Fine." He muttered. "But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Keira."

"Fair enough." Claire started.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Ties

Part Two

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT???? This isn't mine.

"Claire?" Niki walked in before she could tell us anything . "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Claire looked at Niki, then looked back at us. "Um…yeah, I'll be there in a minute, Niki." She said softly. Niki nodded and walked back out of the room. Claire looked back at us. "I'll be back."

"Are you actually going to come back this time?" Colin muttered.

The color drained from Claire's face. "It'll just be a minute." She said, walking out into the hall.

As soon as she left, Colin stood. "I'm not going to sit around until she feels like coming back." I started to protest, but she cut me off. "Look, if she wants to talk to me, she can find me. But that's it alright?" He walked away.

I stared after him, then at the doorway Claire had walked through. Why did this have to happen? "Hey." I looked up and smiled at Braden.

"Hey!" He leaned down and kissed me quickly, then sat beside me. "What's going on?" He asked me.

I sighed . "Claire was going to talk to us, tell me and Colin what happened, but Niki wanted to talk to her. Then Colin got mad that she left and he left…"

Braden hugged me. "At least the fact that Claire came back took some of the pressure off of us. I mean, they still aren't happy about it, but everyone is so focused on Claire-"

"I know." I said quickly. I smiled at him. "I think Colin just kind of forgot."

He laughed. "That wouldn't surprise me. Tyler still wont talk to me. But dad's talking to him."

I frowned. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "I don't care about Tyler. It's his problem, not mine."

I hugged him once again. "I'm still sorry."

He just laughed. "It's fine, Keira." He looked at his watch. "Do you want to go grab a bite to eat ,and maybe catch a movie?"

I looked at the doorway where Claire had disappeared a while back. I really shouldn't… "okay."

He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room.

CLAIRE

I sighed and walked back into the room. "Sorry it took so lo-" I stopped. Colin and Keira were gone. I hadn't expected Colin to stick around, but Keira-

"Did you talk to them?" Peter asked, leaning against the doorway.

I frowned . "No."

He shook his head slowly. "Claire, you have to talk-"

"I know!" I snapped. Then I sighed. "It's hard Peter. I mean, even when I explain it in my mind, it just sounds like a dumb excuse. I don't think I would forgive me."

Peter just shrugged. "I admit, Colin might be a little tough to get through. But Keira will listen."

I just sighed once again, then leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. "That's what I'm afraid of."


	3. HELP!

OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!

I _really_ don't know where to go with this story from here! I just feel like its like the first one!!! I would really, really appriciate it if some people would help me out here! That way I can start updating this again!!

Thanks,

Meghan


	4. Chapter 3

Family Ties

Part three

Disclaimer: This still isn't mine….

Its been another freakin week and Claire still hasn't told me anything. And, truthfully, she looks completely miserable. And something seems to be going on with her and Peter- they're barely talking to each other.

And now, things are just getting worse.

That's the only thing I could possibly think as I stared at the person standing in front of me. "Keira." My father, Jacob, greeted. He walked straight into the house, not even glancing at me a second time. Amy, my step-mother, was right behind him.

"Hi honey." She whispered, pulling me against her in a hug. I held her tight. This was the woman who had been by me all of those years. This was the woman I thought of as my mother.

"What the hell are you doing here Jacob?" I heard Peter growl from the other room. I led Amy in and saw everyone sitting at the dining room table. Well, everyone except my father and Peter, who was standing and glaring.

My father gave him a cocky grin. 'Well, I thought this was a reunion. Why wasn't I invited?"

"Lets think about that one." Colin muttered sarcastically.

Jacob turned to him. "Keep your mouth shut boy."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Claire snapped.

Jacob turned to her and his eyes turned even colder- which I didn't think was possible until now. "And where the hell have you been? Leaving me to raise these two idiots. And did you know the girl has the same power as him?" He threw Peter a disgusted glance, then his eyes turned to me. I swallowed hard as he stared, falling back into the girl I was before I left….

Braden stepped beside me, holding my hand. Jacob looked at us and laughed. "Ah, like mother, like daughter, right? Incest."

"Get out of my house Jacob." Nathan said firmly, keeping a strong hand on Peters shoulder.

Jacob smirked. "I don't think I really want to. You know Nathan," He gave Claire a leering smile and Peter almost jumped across the table before Niki grabbed him, "you were always pushing for something to happen with me and Claire. And when it finally did, you weren't even there to celebrate."

Now it was Nathans turn to lunge across the table, but Claire beat him to it. Jacob's head snapped to the right as Claire's hand made contact. A bright red handprint appeared on his face. I stared in shock as Jacob took a swing at Claire, hitting her in the jaw and making her hit her head against the table. "That's it!" Peter growled, he punched Jacob in the jaw and they started to fight.

I wasn't paying them any attention, I was watching Claire. She had stood, and a cut on her forehead had sealed, but there was still blood running down her face. I tried to run over to her, but Amy held me back. Finally, the guys pulled Peter and Jacob apart. Jacob was pretty beat up, but Peter didn't have a scratch on him…probably because Claire was right there.

"I'll say it one last time, Jacob." Nathan growled. "Get out of my house!" He pushed him out the front door.

I turned to Amy. "You don't have to go."

She gave me a small smile. "Yes I do." She pulled me into a hug. Then Colin came over and she hugged him too. "I love you both."

"You too." Colin and I both murmured. Amy gave us one last hug, then walked out the door. I watched her leave, then turned around. And saw Claire looking completely devastated.

CLAIRE

"I love you." Than woman whispered to _my_ children. "You too." They both said back. I felt like I was going to cry. That should have the been the relationship I had with them. Instead, they were with that woman. A woman I had never met.

Keira turned and met my eyes. I tried to look upbeat, but apparently it didn't work. I felt a tear run down my cheek. They next thing I knew, Keira was pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, still crying.


End file.
